


Maria and Linda are girlfriends

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [8]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Canon Character of Color, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Sign Language, Slightly more than a drabble, Women Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A bit of Maria/Linda fluff I wrote during Femslash February.This takes place within the polyamory AU but stands on it's own.





	Maria and Linda are girlfriends

Linda pulled Maria close and kissed her softly. One arm around the other woman's waist, the other hand still holding Barkley's leash. Maria returned the embrace, her hand coming up to rest on Linda's cheek.

When the kiss ended, Maria moved away just far enough to sign. " _You're amazing._ "

Linda smiled. " _I love you._ "

Maria smiled back at her girlfriend. " _I love you too_."

" _We should head back. I have to get back to the library soon_." Linda signed after moment. " _And I promised Susan I'd help her find a book on animation._ "

Maria laughed and casually tossed her arm over Linda's shoulders. " _Lead on._ "

Grinning, the two women resumed their walk and followed after Barkley.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters G and F and by the number 2.
> 
> This was going to be longer but it ended up being the only idea I had. Haha.
> 
> Barkley doesn't count as a man right? I mean he's male, but he's the dog, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't affect the bechdel test.


End file.
